bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Wrath of the Bloody Crow - Prologue: Hit the Lights
Hit the Lights is the prologue to my twentieth fanfiction, "Wrath of the Bloody Crow". I was going to start "The Lord of the Shadows" instead of this, but I don't have very many ideas for that story yet, and I don't want it to be like "The Last Hunt" again. This story is going to be better than "Revenge of the Crow". There won't be anymore chapters like chapter 4 in that story. I do acknowledge that that was in my top 3 worst chapters. It didn't need to be made. I don't regret it, but that chapter wasn't necessary. This story is going to be much darker than any other story that I've made. I don't want to spoil anything, but this story does get dark around chapter 4. Antal and two friends of his do some very evil things. Maria goes through a drastic, but temporary, change in this story, and you'll know why when we get there. If you recall correctly, in the final chapter of "Revenge of the Crow", Antal threw Altair off of a two or three story building, and he landed head first. Altair spends the first 5 chapters unconscious in a hospital bed. He wakes up in chapter 5. This story is going to be different than my first 19 stories. I'm going to begin making my stories more descriptive, because someone, whose name rhymes with "Tuna", continuously told me that I should make my stories more detailed. Initially, I told him to go fuck himself, because my stories are already detailed enough. However, my Skyrim fanfictions were torn into the ground because of the "lack of details" (which is 100% untrue), so I'm going to do it. Don't expect it to be perfect, though. I would hate to disappoint you. This chapter is not going to be very descriptive, because I don’t really feel like it. I'm not changing that way that I write dialogue ever. You meet Gehrman's mistress in this story. She's very interesting. This is going to be my longest story, beating "The Iron Lancers" by one chapter. Unlike that story, though, this story is not going to have more chapters just because I want more chapters. Every chapter will be important to the plot of this story. So, no chapters like "Girl I Know". Good times. This story is not just going to follow our three heroes. It will also follow Antal and his companions, which should be interesting. One more thing. You will start to see more and more of me in Altair starting from chapter 5. That's a promise. Anyway, enough babbling on like a buffoon. Let's get into this story. Every chapter except chapter 4 is named after a Metallica song. Chapter 4 is named after an Avenged Sevenfold song. This chapter is pretty short. Hit the Lights I was in a hospital bed, unconscious. Antal had thrown me off of a tall building, and I landed head first. Maria and Gehrman found me on the ground, with my head soaked in my blood, and brought me to the hospital. Church doctors were taking care of me. Maria and Gehrman stayed in the room with me, never leaving my side once. I had been given a little blood, but not that much. Just enough to keep me alive. It helped, and kept me from dying. I was still in a coma, but I wasn’t going to die. This is what happens when I don’t wear my helmet. After being in the hospital for three days, Micolash and one of his Yahar’gul Hunters visited me, and spoke to Maria and Gehrman. He was still trying to figure out why Antal had betrayed him. Micolash: Why would Antal betray me? He was my best warrior, and was extremely loyal to me. I don’t understand. Gehrman: He must have been deceiving you. Maria: He must pay for what he did. Micolash: I don’t know where he went, but he’s not alone. Antal’s two closest friends joined him. They are almost as skilled in combat as he is. Gehrman: What are their names? Micolash: Ronan and Morrak. Maria: I knew a guy named Morrak once. But he died a long time ago. Micolash: I’m sorry about what happened to Altair. He should have wearing his helmet, I will say. Gehrman: He never was the brightest fellow. After Gehrman said this, Maria slapped him. Maria: Don’t insult him while he’s dying, you donkey. Gehrman: “Donkey”? Why not just say “jackass”? Maria: I don’t curse. Gehrman: Why not? Maria: I just don’t. Micolash: I have to go. If you’re going to go after Antal, be careful. Maria: We will. Micolash and his companion left the hospital. While Maria and Gehrman were staying by my side, Antal and his two companions were trying to figure out how to find out where I was. They wanted to kill me, since I had foiled Antal’s plan. Antal: We need to find Altair, but in order to do that, we need to know where he is. Do you have any ideas? Morrak: We can search every building in Yharnam. If we do that, we’ll find him eventually. Ronan: I like the idea, but I think that that would take too much time. And Altair could move around while we’re searching for him. Antal: I threw Altair off of a tall building. He won’t be moving around any time soon. Ronan: Gehrman and Maria will be with him. Antal: That’s true. How about we send one of my whores to look for them? Morrak: That could work. No one will suspect that one of them is working for us. Let’s do it. Ronan: I agree. Antal: We’ll do that then. Credits This chapter is not great. Tell me what you think in the comments. Antal looks and sounds like Travis Fimmel. Ronan looks and sounds like Keanu Reeves. Morrak looks and sounds like Ewan McGregor. Category:Blog posts